The generation of electrical energy is an ever-increasing need in today's world. The best sources for the generation of electrical energy typically come from capturing and converting energy from naturally occurring resources, such as hydro and solar power. In specific, the flow of water past a turbine, such as in a hydro-electric dam can provide electrical power that is from a renewable source, leaves no carbon footprint, and is potentially limitless.
However, in many instances constructing additional dams to store the water necessary to power such hydroelectric generators is not practical due to the nature of the water source. By example, for many rivers, the grade of the available terrain may be too shallow for a dam of sufficient height to develop the required water flow for the efficient operation of a hydroelectric turbine. In other drawbacks, many communities that need electric power may be too far away from a suitable river. Further yet, the ecological impact or economic expense of constructing such a dam may be prohibitive.
Other technologies have been explored, such as capturing and converting energy from tidal flow and wave motion. However, these technologies are subject to tidal and wave conditions that may not be reliable. These technologies, while seemingly promising, have yet to develop reliable means of delivering meaningful electrical energy.
In exploring new sources for generating electrical energy, one may look to sources of naturally occurring energy phenomenon that remain constant and limitless. Two examples of constant and limitless energy are gravity due to the mass of the earth and deep water pressure due to the mass of the oceans.
What is needed is a system and method that consistently provides stable electrical energy in quantities suitable for addition to the electrical power grid by taking advantage of hydroelectric power generation technology. Furthermore, such a system and method should not rely on variable conditions (e.g., tides, river level, terrain, etc.) for efficient operation of a hydroelectric generator. Moreover, such a system and method should be as efficient as possible in converting energy from water flow into electricity.